Waiting in the Wings
by M. Jade
Summary: Jaina Solo must figure out her complicated love life. Wackiness ensues.
1. Prologue

Author: M Jade  
Title: Waiting In the Wings  
Summary: Jaina Solo must figure out her complicated love life. Wackiness ensues.  
Rating: T  
If you have comments or suggestions, email me at   
Pairing: K/J  
Feedback: Keep it on the constructive side  
Spoilers: Up to NJO  
Disclaimers: George owns all. Bow down before the Great One  
Distribution: My site, KJSU, boards, ff.n, any others need only to ask so I can visit  
Author's Note: Inspired by the TV show Angel and the Angel/Cordy/Groo triangle from Season three. I see Kyp as Angel, Jaina as Cordy, and Jag as Groo. Title is inspired by an episode, but the story does not follow that episode. No possession or ballet in sight people.  
More Notes: My first official Star Wars Fic. Be nice.  
Big Thanks: To SithGirl and DC (as always chica) for putting up with my newfound obsession with K/J and inspiring this story.

"I'm in love with Kyp Durron," Jaina Solo snorted incredulously at the man standing before her. Jagged Fel gave her a wan smile.

"That's what I said, Jaina," Jag confirmed openly.

"That's ridiculous!" Jaina exclaimed. "Kyp and I are just friends. We always have been!"

"I think it goes deeper than friendship, Goddess," was Jag's even reply.

"That's not true and you know it!" Jaina insisted. Jag shook his head ruefully.

"Is it? Is it really?" He gave Jaina a sad smile.

"Jag, don't do this. We're…" Jaina frowned as she found herself unable to find the appropriate words to define her feelings towards the young man in front of her.

"I'm convenient," Jag finished for her. Jaina looked stricken by his answer.

"How can you say something so callous? After everything…"

"Because it's the truth. As much as it hurts to think so, there it is." Jaina eyes went wide with the implications, but Jag continued before she could reply. "I love you, Jaina. I have tried to be what you needed. I've tried for a long time, but I can't do it anymore. I'm not Kyp. I can't be"

"Are you trying to say that I've been using you as some sort of substitute for Kyp, because that is crazy, Jag," Jaina said with a slight huff.

"I don't believe it's intentional, but yes. I think that's the gist of it," Jag confirmed ruefully, still noting the slight confusion on Jaina's face.

"But I don't have feelings for Kyp!" she insisted.

"Then why do you pull away when I try to kiss you? Why do you say his name in your sleep?" he demanded. Jaina was too stunned to reply immediately. They stood staring at each other in silence for some time before she found her voice.

"I don't know what you want from me, Jag," she said finally.

"Tell me you love me."

"I…" Jaina was feeling too confused to answer.

"You love us," Jag answered for her. "You're in love with an idea and like having someone to share your bed with when you feel like it. I'm only a substitute for what you think you can't have."

"Jag, that's not true," Jaina protested.

"Yes it is, Goddess. The thing you don't seem to realize is that he loves you too. He has for a long time." Jaina tried to ignore the what Jag had said, but her heart gave a little flutter at the idea. She shook her head to bid the thoughts away.

"Blast it, Jag, are you even listening to me? I am most certainly not in love with Kyp," she muttered, but she knew her resolve was weakening by the moment.

"Are you listening to me, Jaina? I've seen you and Kyp since Hapes and Borleias. You have a connection. It's not just your Force bond, either. You and Kyp share something, Jaina. Something I can't touch, no matter how hard I try. I've been there for you, but your heart's not in it Jaina. I'm beginning to wonder if it ever was. It's just taken me a long time to have enough courage to see it for what it was."

"Kyp and I… It's complicated, Jag," she said in a low voice. "I thought you understood."

"I do understand, Jaina," he assured her. "That's the problem. I'm wrong for you." There was the unmistakable air of sadness touching his voice. "I've struggled with this for some time, but it's the right thing to do. Jaina, I have to leave."  
"Please, Jag…" she tried to muster a plea but was unable to find her voice. She was beginning to wonder if Jag had been right in the first place.

"Jaina, don't make this harder than it is. Your happiness does not lie with me. I hope Kyp knows how lucky he is." For some reason, Jaina could no longer find the will to fight him. She knew she would let him leave. Maybe Jag had been right after all.

"I'm sorry, Jag."

"I know you are, Goddess. Be happy." With that he kissed her gently on the cheek and left her apartment for good. Jaina sat down heavily on the couch. The weight of Jag's words were heavy on her mind. She thought she could cry, but the tears never came. The man she had supposedly loved had left her and she couldn't find the tears to shed. A part of her knew she would not mourn the end of this relationship. She had let Jag go. Did that mean he was right? That she had never really loved him in the first place? She looked over to the stand beside the couch and found an old holo, taken just after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war five years before. She was standing beside Kyp Durron, both of them in their flight suits, a smile lighting both their faces. For the first time, she noticed how comfortable they seemed to be with each other in that moment. She held the holo for some time and stared at it.

"I'm in love. With Kyp Durron," she said into the empty room.


	2. Conversations With Jacen

Two days later, Jaina was waiting at a table alone in a small Corellian restaurant near her home. She was supposed to meet her twin brother, Jacen. She had a lot on her mind since Jag had left her, and she needed to talk to someone, so she had asked Jacen to meet her. And Jacen was late. Jaina sighed impatiently as she waited, but she soon felt her brothers' warm presence through the Force. A few moments later, he was being escorted to her table. She smiled as she looked up to her brother. She noted that he had grown his hair out some since she'd last seen him, choosing to wear it a little longer than he used to, and he was now growing a beard. He was wearing his usual brown Jedi robes, and smiled back at her. "You're late, Jacen," she pointed out in a mock haughty tone as he sat down.

"There was an… incident a few kilometers from here. I was detained," he answered with a twinkle in his eye. Jaina raised her eyebrow.

"Everything okay?"

"It is now. Sorry I'm late, though." Jaina gave a small sigh an smiled.

"You know I was joking, Jasa. But I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all…."

"Okay, so next time, you can be late as you please and I won't complain at all." They both began to laugh merrily.

"I'll hold you to that, brother dear." Jaina assured him. The serving droid chose that moment to come and take Jacen's order.

"Order please," the droid said in it's mechanical tone.

"Hot chocolate please," Jacen replied

"More Cren tea for me as well," Jaina added. The droid gave a short nod and was off to get their drinks. "Hot chocolate, Jasa? I think that you've been spending too much time with Uncle Luke." She gave a short huff as she moved a piece of her long brown hair from in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Jacen took a moment to study his sister, and gave a slight frown.

"What's going on, Jaina?" he asked. "Why did you want to meet me here?" Jaina took a small sip from the cup of tea in front of her and sighed as she considered her answer.

"Jag left me. Two days ago," she admitted. 

"Jaina," Jacen said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry…" Jaina cut him off.

"That's the thing, Jacen. I'm not." Jacen looked at her quizzically for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on with his sister.

"What exactly did Jag say to you?" Jaina sighed again as the serving droid returned with their drinks. Jacen took his and nodded his thanks to the droid as Jaina accepted her refill.

"Thank you, that will be all for now," Jaina told the droid who left them promptly. She returned her attention to her brother. "Jacen, is it possible to be in love with someone for years and not even realize it?" she asked. 

"You're asking me?"

"Yes!"

"Jaina, we both know I am no expert on anything that concerns romance…" he looked into his sister's eyes and the picture became clear. "This is about Kyp, isn't it?"

"Well…" he waited for her answer, but she was nervous and reluctant to give one.

"Okay, I'll ask again, what did Jag say to you, Jaina?"

"He said that I didn't love him. That I probably never did. He told me I was in love with Kyp," she admitted. Jacen gave a soft whistle at her response.

"So, that's why he left." Jaina nodded her confirmation.

"Yes, that's why he left. The thing is, Jacen, I'm afraid he might be right." Jacen grinned as he looked up from his hot chocolate.

"Of course he's right."

"What do you mean, 'of course he's right'?" She could tell Jacen was suppressing the urge to laugh at her.

"Jaina, sometimes, you are so dumb."

"I am," she asked hotly with a raised brow, not sure whether to laugh or be insulted.

"Yes, you are," Jacen confirmed calmly.

"Then enlighten me, wise one," she challenged.

"I asked you about Kyp after he briefed us on Ylesia. You told me what you felt then was gratitude. After the war was over I asked you again, and you told me he was a kind of mentor to you, and that falling in love your mentor was not a sane thing to do. You also admitted you'd considered the possibility. You and he have maintained a close friendship, a very close friendship I might add, since then," Jacen explained in his usual serene tone.

"What's your point Jacen," Jaina pressed.

"Kyp knows you better than practically anyone else. He was there for you after Myrkr, when you were at your worst. He stuck by you during and after the war, and, more importantly, you clung to him. To that relationship. Jaina, when you're with him, you seem more comfortable than you ever were with Jag. You may tell yourself that Kyp is your friend, a bit of a mentor even, but when you're together… it's more than gratitude, or feeling sentimental, as you once put it. He loves you as much as you love him." Jaina sucked in a breath.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Jacen smiled ruefully at his sister.

"Because you weren't ready. You would not have listened and you would have denied it. You've held yourself back, Jaya. You've intentionally kept Kyp at a friendly distance since the war. When you said that falling in love with a mentor is a bad idea because you're more or less worshiping the idea, I think you were voicing your own fears. You are afraid that whatever you feel for Kyp has more to do with the idea then the man and that any attempt you make a closer relationship would be doomed because of it," he surmised. Jaina took a long time to consider her twin's words.

"I don't know what to do, Jacen."

"What does your heart tell you?" Jaina sighed.

"As horrible as I feel for what I did to Jag, even if it wasn't intentional, I think he's right. Being with Jag was … easier. Safer. I'm sorry for what I did for him, but I wasn't sorry to see him go. Does that make sense?" she asked aloud. 

"Perfect sense," Jacen assured her.

"Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, that just makes you a woman in extreme denial," he replied with a grin. "I figured you'd come out of it eventually," he added. There was something in his voice, his expression as he said that. Jaina arched her brow as she studied her twin's face..

"Spoken like someone who knows from personal experience." Jacen's expression darkened at the hint.

"We're not talking about me, Jaina, so drop it," he said shortly. Jaina knew by the look in Jacen's eyes he would not brook any further inquiry.

"No, we're not talking about you," she conceded with a sigh. She looked as her brother relaxed. "Not today, anyway," she finished under her breath.

"So where do you go from here," Jacen inquired, changing the subject. Jaina shook her head in response.

"I don't know, I honestly don't. This is uncharted territory, Jacen. I think I need time to sort everything out, but…"

"You're in love with Kyp," he finished for her.

"Force help me, I am." Jacen gave a short laugh as Jaina forlornly placed her arms and head on the table before her.

"Force help us all when you both figure it out. I'm not sure the galaxy is ready for you and Kyp together. Just promise me one thing, Jaina." She looked up to her brother. "Whenever you decide to break the news to Dad, let me know so that I can be sure I'm not there. I'd just as soon not be caught in the inevitable crossfire." Despite herself, Jaina couldn't help but laugh. Soon Jacen joined in and they both laughed together, too caught up in the moment to notice the man at the corner table, keeping himself in the darkened corner. His green eyes flashed as he overheard the Solo twins. Kyp Durron wasn't sure what to think.

"Stang," he intoned under us breath, never taking his eyes off the woman he was focusing on several tables away.

Home / Fanfiction / Waiting Main / Reflection


	3. Reflections

Kyp knew Jaina would not seek him out immediately, and that suited him fine. He had a lot to work through in his own mind, and he was not about to let Jaina in on the fact he had been eavesdropping on her and Jacen. No, that would simply not do. He had tried to sleep that night, but he could tell even before his head hit the pillow that sleep would not find him so easily. He had not meant to fall in love with Jaina Solo. Sure, she was beautiful, smart, and courageous. Jaina was all those things and so much more. She was also too young, and she had been his apprentice for a short time. She was Han Solo's daughter. The one man he owed practically everything to, and he repays him by falling for his only daughter. It had begun with some (mostly) innocent flirting, but Hapes and Borleias had changed everything. He had tried to deny his feelings at first, for his own sake if not Jaina's, but he had long accepted the fact that he was indeed in love with her.

After Serndipal, Kyp had never expected Jaina to forgive him for the worldship incident. He had hated using Jaina that way, but he had felt it had to be done. When he seen the look on Jaina's face as she slapped him, the anger in her eyes, the pain, all directed at him, he had figured that it would be a cold day on Tatooine before Jaina so much as spoke to him again. He had done what he thought was right and it nearly cost him Jaina's friendship and trust. He had went to Hapes with the intention of helping her fight free of the grip the Dark Side had on her heart after the terrible events of Myrkr. She had resisted him at first, but he had believed it was the least he owed the Solos, to ensure Jaina was safely back to the Light Side, and he was determined to get her there. He was familiar with that particular battle and was sure he could help her back. 

He had succeeded in his task, only to find himself on Borleias and as a part of Jaina's Twin Suns Squadron. He didn't come to realize until later why he had accepted Jaina's command, but after he did, he soon realized that he had this need to see Jaina happy. He had once tried to tell himself that this intense need for her happiness was an extension of the debt he owed to Han, but as he continued to watch her fall for one Jagged Fel, it had become all too clear that he needed to see Jaina happy because she was Jaina. He had accepted his spot in Twin Suns in order to be nearer to her. To make her happy.

He had watched her relationship with Jag develop, and he had believed they were happy together. He tried to be happy for her and Jag, because that is what a friend would do. He had secretly been jealous of Jag at times, being so close to her, but he had kept those particular emotions close to his heart and accepted his role as Jaina's friend and intended to keep it that way. As much as it hurt him at times, he believed it was for the best. Keep Jaina as a friend, and she would be happy with Jag. He was able to remain her friend and partner (whatever that did mean) and Kyp would not go back on his word. Jaina was far too important to him to risk their friendship. Well, that and he was not about to face Han if he ever made a romantic move on Jaina. He was in no mood to face blaster fire just yet.

He had never expected Jaina to return his feelings, much less prepared for what would happen if she ever did. He had so many reasons to keep his distance, good reasons, but he could not deny his heart, no matter how hard he tried. When he heard Jaina say that Jag had left, he felt like he was halfway up into the atmosphere. Then to hear Jaina admit that Jag had been right, she had loved Kyp… he was still elated. But he was also terrified beyond belief. What could that mean, what would happen now. He didn't have a clue what to do. He couldn't approach Jaina, nor did he know what to do if (when) she approached him. He knew he loved Jaina, he had for some time, but what to do with that. Now there was the problem. Kyp lay awake, asking himself what he should do. He never did come up with a good answer.

He was still thinking about Jaina when the comm unit chimed the next morning. He sighed as he rose to answer it, to find himself greeted by Luke Skywalker. The older Jedi Master smiled in greeting. "Good morning, Kyp."

"Good morning, Master Skywalker," Kyp returned.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm calling an emergency Council meeting," Kyp perked as he listened to Luke's announcement, "and I need you to be there."

"Of course," Kyp assured him.

"We meet in two hours." Kyp held back a grimace. There would be no time to get any real sleep before he had to report to the Council, but he knew sleep would wait. He gave Luke a nod.

"I'll be there." With that Luke signed off. Kyp gave a heavy sight as he sat back on his bed. Well, at least he would have something to keep his mind off of Jaina Solo.

Kyp arrived to the Jedi Council's chambers promptly a little less than two hours later, taking his customary seat between Cilghal and Saba Sebaytyne. He appeared to be the last of the council members to arrive, and he expected Luke to begin the meeting, but Luke sat silently, apparently waiting for someone else to arrive. Kyp took his cue and sat back and waited for whomever it was to arrive so the meeting could being. A few moments later, the doors swung upon and Kyp nearly fell out of his chair when Jaina Solo breezed into the room. He recovered quickly enough from his shock to return his attention to Luke, hoping no one had noticed his surprise.

"Welcome Jaina, thank you for coming," Luke said, standing up to indicate the meeting had begun. Luke brought up the holoprojector, the image showing the Outer Rim territories. "We have received a call from a planet called Ansion," a planet on the display turned a shade of white to indicate the location, a small system on the inner edge of the Rim. Those present drew their attention back to him as Luke continued.

"For years, Ansion has had long standing border dispute between the Ansioni government and the old ruling clans," Luke began to explain. "They've disputed a territory on their northern continent for the last few generations. The Jedi intervened and seemingly settled the dispute nearly sixty years ago. Then came the chaos of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire. The Emperor's governors kept the dispute in line, and once the Empire fell a new Prime Minister was elected under the New Republic. The Prime Minister, Tyr Pavelo, made it her particular job to keep the peace with the old clans and the settlement remained intact. Pavelo's successors carried on the peace." The council nodded their understanding as Luke continued. "Earlier this year, Breygon Ruvik was elected the new Prime Minister. Two months ago, a clan leader by the name of Juhvir Fren was killed, and Ruvik was implicated in the assassination by the other clans. There is no real proof that Ruvik or any one else in the Ansioni government was behind the attack on Fren, but the clans believe the government has turned against them. Both side are pursuing the other aggressively, and we have been asked to intervene and keep the peace."

"We are sending Jedi to Ansion, then" Cilghal surmised from beside Kyp. Luke nodded.

"Yes, both sides are attempting peace talks, and there is an ongoing investigation into Fren's murder, but we need to ensure that this does not erupt into a full scale war. There's also a rumor that a bounty hunter is out after the new clan leader, Alek Lordyn. It may be Hew Nye." The council began to murmur at the mention of Hew Nye. The man had a fearsome reputation, and he always meant business. He was also regarded as one of the best bounty hunters in the game. Whoever was sent to Ansion could be in for some major trouble if Nye was involved.

"So who is being sent to Ansion," Kyp asked finally. Luke smiled at him. 

"I was actually hoping to send you, Master Durron," Luke said with a wry grin, then he turned his gaze to Jaina, "as well as you, Jaina," he added. Kyp was dumbstruck. He was expected to go on a mission. With Jaina. Alone. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but his mind was going about a hundred kilometers a minute. He didn't even notice that as Luke had spoken, Jaina had been trying to keep her eyes everywhere but on himself. She looked almost taken aback as he was, but he found his voice first.

"Of course, Master Skywalker," he answered mechanically. Luke turned his attention back to Jaina.

"General Darklighter has informed me that Twin Suns has been grounded for the time being for repairs and upgrades. He has given you leave to go, if you wish."

"I'll go," Jaina replied, her face calm, but there seemed to be apprehension bubbling just beneath the surface. She didn't know what this mission would mean either.

"You leave tomorrow," he announced. "May the Force be with you."

Home / Fanfiction / Waiting Main / Sunset Send-off


	4. Sunset SendOff

The preparations for their journey took most of that day, giving something for both Kyp and Jaina to focus on besides the fact that they were going on an extended trip together. Kyp could not escape the feeling that something was brewing, that this mission would change something, perhaps everything. He could feel that something was happening, something was bound to change. He didn't know what or how, but he could feel it coming. He suspected Jaina could sense it too. As they finished loading their gear onto their transport, a fairly new SoroSuub freighter named the _Sunset Alpha_, Kyp was coming down the landing ramp and could see Han Solo approaching the ship, followed by his son, Jacen. "Hey, kid," Han greeted him in his casual manner.

"Hi, Han, Jacen." Kyp returned, then turned towards Han and added, "are you ever going to stop calling me kid or should I give up even trying to ask?" as an afterthought.

"Maybe I will some day, but you can keep asking if you want." Kyp and Jacen both gave a chuckle. Some things never did change.

"I'll remember that," Kyp answered. "Jaina will be out in a moment." Han nodded just as Jaina herself appeared at the other end of the _Alpha's_ landing ramp. Jaina smiled and approached her father and brother.

"Dad," she greeted Han and gave him a hug, which he eagerly returned.

"Hey, sweetheart. Ready to go?" Jaina nodded as the hug ended, and turned towards her twin brother.

"Just about. How are you, Jacen?"

"Fine. Just come to see you off on your next big adventure, Jaya." Jaina cocked her eyebrow at her twin, seeing the gleam in his eye. She could feel his mirth through their twin bond. Apparently, Jacen thought the whole situation was quite humorous. Jaina did not share his estimation.

"Thank you so much for the send off, Jacen," Jaina countered dryly.

"Happy to help, any time," Jacen assured her. _I'm sure_ Jaina sent through their twin bond, and Jacen's face erupted into a wide grin. "So Kyp, have you figured out how you're going to handle this yet?" Jacen asked. While his statement was directed at Kyp, his eyes remained on his sister. Jaina tried not to wince at her twin's not so subtle hint. She hated it when Jacen goaded her this way. Luckily neither Han or Kyp caught the hint.

"I'm sure they can handle a border dispute, Jacen," Han said. "Luke wouldn't have sent them otherwise."

"Of course not, Dad, I was just wondering if Kyp had any particular tactics in mind," Jacen explained, the grin never leaving his face. Kyp kept his features even, but Jaina could feel something brewing just beneath the surface. She stretched out and connected with the Force bond she shared with Kyp and felt a tinge of … embarrassment? What in the galaxy would Kyp have to be embarrassed about? Jaina tried to ignore it. It didn't make any sense. Certainly there couldn't be anything for Kyp to be embarrassed about. Finally, Kyp had retained his usually cocky demeanor back and answered Jacen.

"I have some ideas. We'll be fine." Jaina nodded her agreement.

"We'll handle it fine, Jasa," she added.

"I'm sure you will," Han added, his usual cock Solo grin across his face. Soon he turned to Kyp, his look more serious. "You know I expect you to take good care of my daughter, Kyp."

"Dad!" Jaina protested, her cheeks flaming. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, sweetheart, but you need someone to watch your back if things get too hairy, and let's face it, you're a Solo, so they probably will. I'm asking Kyp to do that. Besides, I'm your father, I reserve to right to be overprotective when it comes to my kids." Jacen grinned behind his father's back, doing nothing to hide his amusement. Jaina glared blaster bolts at him. She could only pray Kyp didn't notice or would chose to ignore her brother's behavior. She didn't want to answer any odd questions.

"We'll be fine, Dad," Jaina assured him.

"Of course I'll look after Jaina, Han," Kyp added, ignoring Jaina's pointed glare.

"Because you know what to expect if you don't," Han stated, and Kyp hazarded a guess.

"Lots and lots of blaster fire," he surmised.

"Exactly."

"Han, you do realize I have a lightsaber that can deflect that, right?" 

"Sure I do kid, but from how many angles?" Kyp nodded as Jacen laughed.

"Point taken." Kyp answered. Jaina glared at her father.

"Dad…" she began. Han cut off her protest.

"I love you, sweetheart. I should be here when you get back," he told her. Jaina sighed.

"Okay, Dad, but we are going to have a talk about this overprotective thing," she added. Han gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned and shook Kyp's hand.

"Just remember what I said, kid."

"We'll be careful, Han."

"I'm sure you will." With that Han walked down the ramp and towards the exit for the hanger bay, leaving Kyp and Jaina alone with Jacen. After a few moments of silence, Jacen finally spoke.

"Should be an interesting trip," Jacen said nonchalantly. 

"That remains to be seen," Kyp answered. Kyp turned to Jaina. "We only have a few minutes until we leave. I'm going to make sure we have everything. I'll meet you in the cockpit in five," he told her. She nodded as he began up the ramp and disappeared into the Alpha. Jaina turned her attention to Jacen.

"What in the seven Correllian hells do you think you're doing, little brother," she said poking her finger at Jacen's chest. Jacen only smiled.

"I'm only trying to be encouraging," he insisted. "You have a chance, Jaina. Don't blow it. You never know when the next one will come around, or if." Before Jaina could find a good retort, he bounded back down the ramp and out of the hanger bay. Jaina sighed and walked back up the ramp, making her way into the cockpit. She knew she was the first one there, so she took the pilot's chair and begin running through the preflight checklist. She was mostly through the list and had the navicomputer calculating their course to Ansion when Kyp entered the cockpit. She had tried to keep her mind off her brother's observation, but seeing Kyp there, knowing what could happen… she knew Jacen had been right. This trip could very well be her chance.

"She warmed up," Kyp asked as he took the chair besides Jaina, choosing to not argue about who was going to fly. For the time being, at least.

"Just about," Jaina told him. For a few moments they were silent as they finished the Alpha's preflight procedures. Finally, Jaina broke the silence. "Kyp, do you get the feeling that this trip…" she couldn't quite put her feelings into words.

"Yes," Kyp answered. "I do." With that, she nodded and slowly brought up the repulsors and guided the _Alpha_ up and out of the hanger bay. Their journey had begun. At the other end of the hanger bay, there was an observation room overlooking all the ships as they came in and out of the bay. Neither Jaina or Kyp could see Luke Skywalker standing in that room, watching the _Sunset Alpha_ take off. Just before the ship left the hanger, Luke was joined by his nephew, Jacen.

"You do realize what sending them together could mean," Jacen observed as they watched the ship depart. Luke turned to his nephew, feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what you mean, Jacen."

"Uncle Luke, you know what's happening between them as well as I do." Luke smiled at him, but his tone became serious.

"Perhaps I do, but whatever happens next is up to them," Luke observed.

"Ultimately, yes it is, but they've certainly been nudged in the right direction."

"That they have, Jacen. When they get back, we may want to consider hiding your father's weapons. Just to be safe."

"Couldn't hurt."

Home / Fanfiction / Waiting Main / The Boredom of Hyperspace


	5. The Boredom of Hyperspace

It can be said that the boredom of hyperspace usually sets in after the first day. There's only so much one can do as you bide your time until you reach your destination. Of course, traveling through hyperspace in a freighter like the _Sunset Alpha_ is a far more pleasant experience than the same journey taken in a small fighter such as an X-Wing. Kyp and Jaina had spent part of their three day jump reviewing the data cards they had been given for their trip. They even tried some lightsaber exercises in the freighter's spacious hold. They had made some small talk, but Jaina had avoided perusing too much conversation with Kyp, still trying to figure out the right way to approach the situation. She was not able to work out a solution.

On the third day of their trip, as they neared the end of the journey, Kyp found Jaina in the _Alpha's_ cockpit, once again in the pilot's seat. Kyp gave an easy smile as he slipped into the copilot's seat next to her. "Piloting again, Goddess," he said casually.

"Of course," she returned, keeping her eyes on the displays before her.

"I take it you plan on piloting us back to Ossus as well," he asked, giving her a grin. She turned to face him, but she chose not meet his smile.

"What of it," she snapped at him. Kyp placed his arms up in surrender.

"Just a question, Jaina. You know I trust your flying."

"Sorry," Jaina mumbled. "I guess I'm still just irritated with my dad," she added. Kyp sat back and sighed.

"He's just trying to look out for you, Jaina," Kyp assured her.

"I am not some child, Kyp. I do not need to be coddled, not even by my father. I refuse to be treated that way. He was out of line," she huffed.

"Jaina, I know neither of us have children, but you have to understand where your father's coming from. Someday, you may find yourself doing the exact same thing." Jaina gave the Jedi Master a snort, still facing him.

"That's not likely. I am a Jedi and a fighter pilot. My father has to realize that I have grown up. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No matter what you do in your life, you will always be his daughter, Jaina. Nothing will ever change that," Kyp pointed out. Jaina gave an indignant huff.

"Well pardon me, but that is rich coming from someone with so much experience with children," she bit out. As their argument progressed, Jaina found herself leaning closer and closer to Kyp. A pained expression crossed his face at her sarcastic reply.

"I have about as much experience with children as you do, Goddess," he snapped. Jaina glared at him.

"Why do I even bother? You always have the answer, don't you Kyp?"

"Don't put this on me, Jaina…"

"I'll do whatever I please!"

"As well I know." Jaina gave a frustrated sigh.

"I must have been delusional listening to Jag," she muttered under her breath.

"Your ex-boyfriend has nothing to do with this," Kyp hissed without thinking, and he immediately realized his mistake. Jaina looked at him, her eyes flashing with anger as she realized what he had said. The cockpit was silent.

"What did you call him," she asked softly. Kyp closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable, knowing he'd been caught.

"I said he was your ex-boyfriend," he admitted.

"How did you know about that, Kyp?" Jaina demanded. Kyp knew he was going to have to tell the truth.

"I heard you speaking to Jacen about it." Understanding dawned on Jaina's face.

"You were eavesdropping on us! How dare you…"

"I didn't mean to, Jaina…"

"How much did you hear?" she yelled.

"Everything," he admitted.

"You had no right…"

"I know I didn't, Jaina, and I'm sorry…" Kyp began. Jaina's blood was boiling. She was livid, and she did not hold back. Her face was inches from Kyp's and she was sure he could see the fire in her eyes, much less feel her anger through the Force. "Why you kriffing nerfher…" the rest of her statement was silenced as Kyp's mouth came crashing down onto hers in fiery kiss.

It took Jaina a few seconds to register what was happening, and now her blood was still boiling, but in a completely different manner. Her mind could barely register a conscious thought, but her body was definitely reacting, pulling Kyp closer, forcing him to deepen the kiss. There was an urgency, bordering on desperation in her actions, but she had no idea what it meant. As she and Kyp remained locked in their passionate kiss, Jaina's mind started to wonder.

She knew she was still kissing Kyp, but her mind was somewhere else entirely. Jaina was vaguely aware that she was somehow in the middle of a Force vision, but she could not sense any of the danger she usually associated with them. Okay, so maybe it not exactly like any Force vision she had ever experienced before, but whatever it was it was pretty close. No, the entire scene gave her a serene feeling, a feeling she was not used to, Sword of the Jedi and all. Not the type of feeling she had ever associated with a true Force vision. She could see Kyp, resting peacefully in a strange bed, the sheets pulled up around him. The Jedi Master appeared to be waking up, but he was not alone. Kyp had his arms draped around another figure, a woman with dark hair, lying on the bed beside him. Kyp placed a gentle kiss on the top of his companion's head, then gave a smile as she snuggled closer to him. The figure turned in her sleep, and Jaina finally got a good look at who was with Kyp in the bed. Jaina could clearly see that the person lying next to Kyp was her.

The vision ended as the _Alpha's_ proximity alarms began to blare, and Jaina was unceremoniously snapped back into realtime. The anger she had felt before the kiss had evaporated, replaced by a sort of numb shock. Kyp groaned against her mouth as the kiss ended. "We're coming up on Ansion," he announced, looking deeply into her eyes. Jaina, still shocked by her vision, or whatever it was, could only nod. Kyp kept gazing into her eyes, unsure of what he was seeing there. "We have work to do." Kyp was sure something had happened to Jaina, but not sure as to what. 

"Yes, we do," Jaina said mechanically, keeping her own gaze on Kyp. She knew that for now, any questions she had about the vision would have to wait. She let her gaze linger for a few more moments, then sat back in the pilot's chair, placing her hand on the control lever for the hyperdrive. Kyp took her cue and took the copilot's chair again. "I'm disengaging the hyperdrive in thirty seconds," she told him in a tight voice. " Then cut in the sublight engines," she ordered.

"Sure, Goddess," Kyp remarked, looking over to her. Jaina had an odd look on her face, and he could feel her agitation through the Force. Something had happed during that kiss, and he was going to find out what. When the chrono counted down to Jaina's mark, she pulled the lever and cut the hyperdrive. As ordered, Kyp brought up the sublight engines as they entered realspace. The planet of Ansion lay before them.

Home / Fanfiction / Waiting Main / Plots Behind the Force


	6. Plots Behind the Force

Jaina wasted no time in landing the _Alpha_ in the docking bay they had been assigned to by the Ansioni. As they made their way down the ramp, they were greeted by a tall human female, clad in a dark blue tunic and plain black pants. She had short cropped blonde hair and brown eyes. "Master Durron, Jedi Solo," she greeted them. "I am Intará Kai, aid to Prime Minister Ruvik," she introduced herself. "The Prime Minister has asked me to act as your guide for the duration of your stay here on Ansion." Kyp shook her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Kai."

"You may call me Intará," she instructed him. Kyp nodded as Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Intará," Jaina returned, keeping the sarcasm out of her voice, as she shook the other woman's hand.

"If you will follow me, the Prime Minister has provided a speeder. I will take you to your hotel." Kyp and Jaina both nodded as they followed Intará out of the bay into the spaceport. The spaceport was bustling with spacers of all descriptions milling about. Intará guided them through the port to a waiting speeder. The speeder was thankfully nondescript and roomy enough to fit the three of them comfortably. Intará pointed to the driver's seat. "Master Durron," she said, raising her brow. "It would be best if you drive," she told them. Jaina gave a small huff, which Kyp chose to ignore as they loaded into the speeder, Kyp driving. Kyp drove the speeder out into the capital of Chéfas as Intará directed him. As he drove through the busy streets, Intará pointed out several areas of interest along their route. The city itself was brightly lit with people of all descriptions moving about. Color signs covered many of the buildings. Many of the places they passed were hotels, restaurants, some type of entertainment complex, or cantina. The ones along the main routes looked decent enough, some very fine actually, but those farther off the main began to looked seeder, more depilated. Even the people began to look more disreputable. Kyp noted Jaina's apprehension as she took in their surroundings.

"How much farther," Kyp asked Intará.

"It's not very far," she assured them. After traveling a few blocks father, she indicated a lot in front of an Ansioni Security building and Kyp pulled the speeder in it.

"Why did we stop," Kyp asked hotly.

"Because there are some things I must explain to you and Jedi Solo and the spaceport was not the safest place," she told them. Kyp nodded.

"What do you needed to tell us," he asked.

"First, for your safety, your identity as Negotiators is being kept as classified. The fewer people who know why you're here, the better. Security is in place at your hotel, seven blocks from here, but no one from the hotel knows why you are here."

"Makes sense," Kyp agreed. "And I take it we don't have a reservation either."

"No," Intará confirmed. "Too many questions when the Prime Minister's office calls. For all any one else knows, you're simply here on vacation."

"Some vacation," Jaina muttered under her breath as she gave a sniff. Intará smiled at her.

"Ansion is not so bad, Jedi Solo. As I hope you will come to find. As far as accommodations… they could be better, but our Security Advisor insists that this place is the best option."

"Quiet, out of the way… not exactly where you'd expect diplomats to stay," Kyp surmised.

"Precisely," Intará agreed. She reached into her pockets and handed Kyp a data card. "Your first meeting with Prime Minister Ruvik is in three hours. This data card will give you the location and directions. It also has the comm codes for myself, the Prime Minister, Clan Leader Lordyn, and the head of security, Capt. Stonagn. If you require anything, let one of us know." She handed the data card to Kyp, keeping her hand over his for longer than Jaina was comfortable with. She glared at Intará. "It was a pleasure meeting you Master Durron," she said with a coy smile. "Jedi Solo," she turned to Jaina and offered her hand. Jaina took it with a polite look on her face, but Kyp could tell that Jaina did not like Intará. At all.

"Thank you Intará," she intoned. The Ansioni woman bid them farewell as she exited the speeder and walked over to an official looking speeder with the Ansioni crest across it and a driver waiting for her. Intará got into the passenger seat and the driver accelerated out into the traffic lanes.

"Nice girl," Kyp remarked.

"Yeah, if you happen to like Hutts," Jaina murmured. Kyp laughed as he pulled the speeder out of the lot and towards the hotel. The traveled the remaining blocks in silence until they came to the shabby looking building that the data card had indicated. The Aurabesh sign in front confirmed they had reached the correct destination. "Wonderful place," Jaina said. "I love it already." Kyp gave her a pointed glance.

"Let's go, goddess," Kyp instructed as he grabbed his travel bag. Jaina grabbed her own things and they headed into the hotel. They found the lobby and furniture colored a putrid shade of green. They were surrounded by cheap statuary and paintings, overstuffed chairs and couches that had seen better days and a large round puff-like couch. The floor may have been polished, but Jaina could see small cracks and chips in the duracrete. A tall, blue skinned Duros was at the front desk, entering in information and reading the screen in front of him. Kyp looked to Jaina and shrugged, approaching the desk.

"Hello," the Duros greeted them as he looked up from his work. "How may I…" The Duros' red eyes flashed. "Master Durron," he exclaimed, recognizing Kyp, then the Duros looked at Jaina. "Jedi Solo! What a wonderful surprise. What brings you to Ansion?"

"We taking a short vacation," Kyp explained, looking away from the desk, into the lobby. "And we need a room," Jaina nudged him hard in the ribs, and he turned his attention back to the desk. "Separate rooms," he corrected himself and shook his head as he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, I believe I see an old acquaintance. Can you check us in, Jaina?" She gave a slight frown but nodded. Kyp walked over the a very pretty dark skinned human woman who had just entered the lobby and was seated in one of the chairs, looking bored. Jaina gave sniff and turned back to the Duros.

"I'm afraid the only room we have available is the Honeymoon Suite, Jedi Solo," the Duros told her in his most business-like voice. Jaina kept her composure to hid her initial shock.

"That will be fine," she answered calmly. The Duros raised his brow.

"Then may I ask you to please sign our guest register," he asked politely.

"Of course," Jaina answered in a pleasant voice as she took a writing stylus the Duros handed her and signed the register where he indicated. The Duros smiled and took the stylus and register and handed her two code cards that would serve as their keys. Jaina took the cards and grabbed her things as the Duros glanced at the register she had just signed, giving a shrug.

"Enjoy your stay… Mrs. Durron," the Duros called after her as he entered their information in the computer before him.

"Thank you," she called back, paying no attention to what he had said. Kyp was approaching her and Jaina could see the woman he had been speaking to was now gone. "What was that about," 

"Koviri there was a member of our security team," he answered simply. Jaina nodded, trying to keep the blush that was forming on her cheeks at bay. She felt foolish.

"I see."

"You see," Kyp asked, eying her. "Jaina, you weren't jealous were you?"

"Of course not," she snapped and Kyp laughed.

"Sure," Kyp said with a wide grin.

"Say another word, Durron, and I will make you pay," she warned.

"As you wish goddess." By this time their bellhop had met them and was taking their bags.

"Welcome Master Durron, Jedi Solo," the old Mon Calamarian greeted them. "Follow me please." He led them to the guest lift and punched in their floor. "Are you enjoying your stay on Ansion," he asked conversationally. 

"We just got here," Kyp replied curtly.

"Ah, well, it has been some time since we've seen a Solo at our humble establishment."

"What!" Jaina sputtered.

"Your parents were guests here many years ago, before you and your brother were born I believe," the Mon Cal told her.

"I did not need to hear that," Jaina muttered.

"Neither did I," Kyp agreed. The turbolift door opened and the Mon Cal led them down the hall.

"Those were better days, of course," the bellhop added with a sigh. "I've worked here thirty years, seen lots of people walk through our doors, and it is just a shame they don't keep up like they used to." He stopped them in front of marked door. "Here we are, the Honeymoon Suite," he took the code card from Jaina and unlocked the door.

The room was decorated in shades of red, pink, and white. A large bed dominated the sleeping area, and a small couch was in the corner. The bellhop deposited their bags on the bed. "Enjoy your stay," he said in a pleasant voice.

"Thank you so much," Jaina replied sweetly as the Mon Cal began to leave. "By the way, if you say a word of this to my family, I will gut you personally," she added in the same tone. The Mon Cal looked over at Jaina, stricken, but he at least remembered to nod his agreement and quickly left the room, shutting their door behind him. Kyp looked at Jaina.

"First, was threatening the bellhop really necessary, and second, Honeymoon Suite? What were you thinking, Jaina?"

"I was thinking this was the only room they had available and Koviri would be so disappointed if we had to tell her we couldn't get a room. As far as the bellhop, how would you like to explain this to my father?"

"I see your point."

"By the way, you can take the couch," she tossed his bag to him.

"Why do I even bother?"

Intará sat at her desk, holding a data pad which she was intently reading. She heard a chime from her door. She allowed the person on the other side entrance. A man entered, dressed in a plain green tunic and black pants. He had very short brown hair and eyes. "I see you kept your appointment," Intará remarked dispassionately at the man before her.

"Your droid admitted me with no problem," the man answered.

"Good."

"Are the Jedi set?" he asked.

"I have confirmation from Master Durron himself. They're at the hotel and talks are to proceed as planned. Are you set?"

"Of course, Intará. I only need your signal when to strike."

"Very good, Mr. Nye." She gave the man a serious look. "Let me make this clear to you. The Jedi must die. That has to look like an attempt by the clans to destroy the negotiations. Are we clear? This absolutely cannot lead back to you or to me."

"They don't know about Fren, do they?"

"This had better be done right, Nye."

"That's why you hired me, isn't it? I'm the best. Solo and Durron won't see it coming."

"Don't forget who you're dealing with, Nye. Do not make the mistake of underestimating them. This must go as planned."

"It will, Intará. You'll have your dead Jedi and the Prime Minister will have no choice but to end the talks and strike at the clans. The fact that the Negotiators are Jedi will only ensure that the Council backs the Prime Minister. They won't tolerate the deaths of two of their Jedi, much less war heroes like Solo and Durron."

"I am staking a lot on you, Nye. Get it done, and we will destroy the clans."

"That's the plan." 

Home / Fanfiction / Waiting Main / A Meeting Of Minds


	7. A Meeting of Mnds

Three hours later, after settling into their room, Kyp and Jaina had promptly arrived at the Prime Minister's office. While not ostentatious, the office was well appointed in shades of blue and red, with furniture made from a light native wood. The far wall was made of transperisteel and had a lovely view of the city, with the Prime Minister's large desk in front of it. There was a door to their left, leading to what they both believed was a private office. Sure enough, after only a few moments of waiting, the door opened and the Prime Minister entered. He was human, perhaps a few years younger than Kyp, with dark skin and eyes, reminding Jaina somewhat of her father's friend Lando Calrissian. He had short, dark curly hair with a clean shaven face, and was on the tall side, actually a few centimeters tall than Kyp. His robes were of a deep blue with red trim. Intará entered just behind him, holding a datapad, giving them a smile, and she was followed by another man, this one not quite as tall as Ruvik, with blonde hair to his shoulders, and green eyes, wearing robes identical to those the Prime Minister wore.

"Master Durron, Jedi Solo," Ruvik greeted them cordially. "I am very glad to see Jedi representatives here on Ansion. You've met my aide, Ms. Kai, and this is my Deputy Prime Minster Pedit Gera." Kyp and Jaina shook both the hand Gera offered. Ruvik gave a smile and gestured for all of them to sit. Kyp and Jaina took their seats before the desk.

"We've been reviewing the history of this dispute, Prime Minister," Kyp said causally.

"Indeed," Ruvik nodded.

"The treaty that formed the Ansioni government was signed by the clans almost seventy years ago. The treaty joined together to form a planetary alliance, but the Fren clan challenged it," Jaina summarized.

"The clan leadership wanted to be allowed to keep their former lands," Gera confirmed. "There were minor skirmishes for several years before the Jedi came to make a peaceful settlement between us and the Fren clan."

"And the settlement has held ever since," Kyp added. The Ansioni men nodded.

"Our government has ruled peacefully for years," Ruvik said. "As you could tell from our city, Ansion's mild climate and pleasant vistas draw visitors from all over the galaxy. This benefits us all greatly. When Prime Minister Pavelo cooperated with the Fren and other clans, our world prospered. Disagreements were settled amicably."

"Until Juhvir Fren was murdered," Jaina interjected.

"Yes," Ruvik nodded gravely. "Fren's murder was a tragedy. Now our people are angry, and frightened. Our investigation has turned up little. We hope to find answers, but…"

"You need to deal with the Fren clan in the meantime," Jaina finished. Both Ruvik and Gera nodded at her.

"Fren's nephew, Alek Lordyn, has openly accused us of having his uncle killed," Gera added. "We need answers before this gets out of hand."

"We have attempted to involve Lordyn in our investigation into his uncle's murder, and we've handed over all our findings to him. He still insists my office had a hand in the crime," Ruvik told them.

"May we see those findings," Kyp asked. 

"Of course, Master Durron. I've asked my head of security, Capt. Stonagn, to make a copy for you." Gera handed Kyp a datacard. 

"Thank you, Prime Minister."

"We can only hope your assistance can help us solve the matter quickly," Ruvik noted.

"We will do all we can to help you," Kyp assured him. Intará cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Clan Leader Lordyn has requested to meet with you this evening," Intará spoke up. "You will have time to review the investigation and it's findings beforehand. The location of Lordyn's office is included on the datacard," she added. Ruvik nodded.

"It is imperative this conflict be solved before it's too late. We should leave you and Jedi Solo to your work." Kyp and Jaina stood up.

"We will do everything we can," Kyp assured them again.

"May the Force be with you both," Ruvik answered. Kyp and Jaina left the office and made their way back to their hotel. They were back in their suite before long, looking over the information Ruvik had provided. After looking over all the investigation materials he had been provided, Kyp frowned at his datapad. 

"This could be bad," Kyp said. 

"I know," Jaina agreed with his assessment. "Whoever did this, they're good. There seems to be no way to prove who did it, and the intel used to find and kill Fren could have come from the Prime Minister's office." Kyp nodded.

"Someone sold Fren out, all the evidence points to that, but the question is who. Whoever that person is, they want Lordyn to believe that Ruvik ordered Fren's murder." Jaina looked over at him.

"You don't believe Ruvik did it either, then."

"No, everything tells me he had nothing to do with it, but we can't rule out someone else in his office."

"We need to find out who, and why," Jaina declared.

"I agree." Kyp put down his datapad. "However, I think that will wait. We should eat before we meet with Lordyn." Jaina smiled.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's a tapcaf downstairs. According to the brochure, it has excellent nerf burgers."

"That sounds great," Jaina replied, "and I am a bit hungry," she admitted.

"Fine, nerf burgers it is." They stowed their datapads as before they headed to the door. "After you, Goddess," Kyp drawled as he opened the door. Jaina gave him a smile as they headed out into the hallway. As they walked to the turbolift, Kyp casually placed his arms around her shoulders. Jaina could only grin as they wait for the turbolift to take them down to the tapcaf. It arrived moments later, and they disappeared into it, neither paying any attention the man standing in the hall, wearing a maintenance uniform, attending to the glowrod panel that illuminated the hall. His hair was a bleached, platinum blonde, and he wore his cap low over his eyes. Hew Nye have a small, grim smile as he replaced the repaired glowrod and put his tool back onto his tool belt. Intará would soon give him the signal, and Durron and Solo would be dead. Let them enjoy what remained of their lives, because Nye was watching. And waiting. 

Home / Fanfiction / Waiting Main


End file.
